This invention relates to a dispensing pack for fishing line or like monofilament.
In the practice of fly, bait or lure fishing, the main fishing line is provided at its free end with a so-called cast or leader which carries the fly, bait or lure. This leader is usually from three to nine feet in length, but, during fishing, when the fly, bait or lure requires to be changed or is damaged or lost, the leader becomes progressively shorter. To compensate for this, a length or lengths of monofilament may be used to make up the leader to its original length. The monofilament is normally supplied in spools or cartridges and comes in different gauge for different purposes. Thus the different gauges may be used in accordance with the weight of the fish or size of the fly, lure or bait to be attached. Thus a number of spools each carrying a type of monofilament of different diameter, weight and breaking strain need to be carried by the fisherman.
In practice the spools have been carried loose by the fisherman, but this is an inconvenient and unsatisfactory way to carry them around and to choose and detach the length of required monofilament on any particular occasion. Moreover the spools easily become damaged or the monofilament tangled.